


Room Service

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Sub John, Verbal Humiliation, concierges are bad asses, deep roleplay, dom Harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot for Kmmerc in which Finch knows what Reese needs....and gives it to him.  Story does have Finch & Reese in a dom/sub roleplay.  This may have triggers for some readers, so I give you fair warning here.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Title: Room Service  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Finch/Reese  
Genre: Deep Role-play, Slash, Sub/Dom, Orgasm Denial, Finch knows what Reese needs....and gives it to him.

NOTES: A two chapter one-shot, for kmmerc. 

**coronetcoronetcoronetcoronetcoronet**

_Presidential Suite? I didn’t think we had a guest in there now....wonder what they need?_ John Reilly, ex-army elite soldier and current full-time bell staff member of the Coronet Hotel, New York, New York straightened his tie as he waited for the express elevator to take him to his destination. 

He’d not, as yet, waited on any guest staying above the 40th floor, the Premiere Club level of the posh establishment. Floors 41 thru 50 comprised the Gold Club levels, 51 thru 59 the Diamond Club levels but 60? Floor 60 was more hush-hush and difficult to get onto than Area 51 out in Roswell. 

While Reilly didn’t think the Coronet played host to aliens as part of their clientele; many bigwigs, heads of state and celebrities did avail themselves of the hotel’s _‘five stars doesn’t even begin to describe our level of amenities’_ services. The Presidential Penthouse was accessible to only the most elite of the Coronet’s elite staff, all of whom had been hired for their unflappable professionalism and discretion. Coupled with those sterling qualities also came the passing of a background check so stringent it made Homeland Security’s precautions look like Barney Fife questioning a suspect. 

Why _he_ had been called up to ‘heaven’ as the rank and file hotel staff referred to the mythical floor, Reilly didn’t know but summoned he had been and so here he was in the _’so exclusive that there’s only one button’_ box of gleaming brass and marble, shooting straight to the top of the building. John swallowed his nerves, determined to give whomever this VIP was the best service he could. _They’re rich at least....should be a good tip if I play my cards right._ Normally only the bell-captain attended floor 60 and Mr. Fredricks had let slip one evening that he never got less than a hundred dollars from any of the guests in the Penthouse. 

John’s hopes, therefore, as he stepped off the elevator into the hallway _(damn this carpet is ankle deep!)_ were high. He squared his shoulders and, aware that the CC cameras would be watching his approach to the suite’s entrance, pulled out all the stops. He treated the security boys to the perfect _’Coronet Glide’_ , as the bell staff called it. A rolling, effortless stride so smooth that John could carry a full glass of champagne across the lobby in twelve seconds, without spilling a drop. 

Standing before the door, he touched the intercom button on the wall and announced “bellman” in his best professional voice. Five seconds later a buzzer sounded and the door clicked, opening a crack for him to enter. John Reilly did so, turning to close it behind him. When he faced the room, his carefully cultivated smile fell into ruins. 

Standing at a small table in the center of the sitting room was none other than Harold Eider, Chief Concierge of the Coronet. John took in the expression on the older man’s face and realized that he was in serious trouble. Eider’s laptop was powered up and John flicked his gaze from it to the Concierge, wondering what the hell he’d done to warrant a private meeting in this of all places. Fortunately, he was not kept in suspense. 

“Come here Mr. Reilly. I have something for you to see that will, I’m sure be of great interest to you....I know I found it _fascinating_.” John winced at the icy disapproval in Harold’s voice, even as he sidled up to the table. 

"Would you care to explain this?" 

Eider turned the laptop towards Reilly, tapping twice on the keyboard. A surveillance recording began to play. It clearly showed John breaking into a staff member's locker, rifling through its contents and pulling out a pair of fuchsia boxer shorts. The video Reilly raised the underwear to his face, inhaling deeply as he nuzzled its silky folds, then slipped the garment into his pants pocket. 

Eider pressed another key, freezing the image of John closing the locker. He looked at the hapless bellman. “Well, Mr. Reilly?” 

John swallowed, his eyes locked on the monitor as he tried frantically to think of a way out of this situation. His employee status was in jeopardy at the very least...worst case scenario, the concierge would involve the police as well. Eider’s position was superior to that of even the bell-captain _and_ he had the ear of the Coronet’s pretentious manager. That man already had it in for John....had criticized his work from day one. He’d be more than happy for an excuse to hand Reilly his pink slip. 

John had gone to Iraq as a highly trained, Special Forces soldier and come back to find precious few employment options for a man of his skills. Like many of his platoon mates, he’d thought he’d transition into private security but there were many more qualified candidates than there were positions, at least in New York. He’d wound up getting hired on at the Coronet because the bell-captain saw his potential at carrying baggage _"we can put all that muscle to good use,"_ and the fact that _“A guy who’s been in the army knows how to follow orders and obey rules. And they’re polite!”_ It galled John to have to admit he was stuck but facts were facts. 

_I need this job...what am I going to do?_ At long last he risked a glance at the older man. The Concierge's eyes were narrowed in anger and John really didn’t blame him. _It was Eider’s underwear after all....._ But Reilly couldn't help it...he was fascinated by the man; had been fascinated by Harold since he first laid eyes on him. 

Harold Eider was so good at what he did. John had seen him transform a red-faced, screaming Shriner from Mason City into a gushingly thankful teddy-bear in under three minutes. The gentleman had even gone so far as to speak to Derek _'I've Got A Stick So Far Up My Ass, It'll Never Again See The Light Of Day'_ Fowler personally; commending Eider’s service and stating to the manager that he would be returning to the Coronet because of it. 

Harold was a master of manipulation...one who used his powers for good. Whether it was garnering a choice reservation, a pair of theatre tickets, a room upgrade or deflecting their boss' anger in a more appropriate direction, the concierge pulled strings with such skill as to make it appear effortless. John had seen this level of strategic brilliance before, during his time in the army. The master-sergeant who'd wielded it could make a four star general completely re-vamp a terrible battle plan and then thank his subordinate for their support of his 'brilliant endeavor'. 

In short, Reilly found it just as hot in civilian life as he had in the military. The fact that Harold was simultaneously loved and feared by every member on staff from the assistant manager on down made him even that much more irresistible to John. Eider was that rare, perfect embodiment of the carrot and the stick and it pushed Reilly’s ‘need to serve’ buttons in the most delicious of ways. 

Eider, who probably weighed around 135 soaking wet; possessed a slight build, was more than a bit myopic and walked with a moderately severe limp also happened to be the most dominant man John had met to date. Resisting the temptation to follow Harold around like a besotted puppy was a battle Reilly fought daily. 

To now be standing before the object of his unrequited lust, caught on video fondling the concierge’s boxers no less, was even more awkward. John felt the warm sting of humiliation in his lower belly and groaned as his cock twitched in response. Surreptitiously, the bellman clasped his hands in front of his crotch, desperate to hide his growing arousal. 

"I'm waiting, Mr. Reilly. Or would you prefer we bring Mr. Fowler into our discussion?" 

"Mr. Eider, please...it's just-" 

The smaller man stepped up to confront John chest to chest, an air of competent authority radiating off of Eider. The eight inches of difference in their heights was of no consequence. 

“Just what? What possible explanation can you give me that will make your appalling behavior seem in any way _appropriate_?” 

Harold’s scathing sarcasm, delivered in that precise, clipped tone only made matters worse for John. At this point his legs were trembling as he exercised all his willpower to keep from dropping to his knees at the Concierge’s feet. 

“Mr. Reilly?” Eider chuffed in exasperation, pulling out his cellphone. “I’ve had enough, I’m calling Mr. Fowler. Between him and the police department, perhaps we can find some answers to your little escapade.” 

“No, Mr. Eider, please don’t!” 

Harold paused in mid-dial, coolly taking in the look of panic on the bellhop’s face. 

“Why did you break into my locker Reilly?” 

“I....I’m....” 

“What are you hiding?” Eider’s gaze was now directed at the front of John’s trousers. The ex-soldier squirmed, trying his best to hide his raging hard on behind his hands. Harold’s eyes flicked up to catch John’s own and Reilly felt his face flush. 

“Put your hands by your sides.” 

“Mr. Eider.... _please_ ” 

Harold raised one finger threateningly over the keypad of his phone. “Do as I say, Reilly.” 

With a muffled sob John obeyed, revealing his erection barely contained within the thick wool trousers of his uniform. 

“Well, well, well.....so this is it?” Harold moved in closer so that his hip brushed against the tented fabric. John whimpered, biting his lip to keep from voicing any louder sound. 

“So, you broke into my locker and stole my undergarment to satisfy your own fetish? On the clock as well, I might add. How many others of the staff know about your little predilection?...... _Answer me bellman Reilly!_ ” 

John’s cock pulsed.... _dammit, he was going to come in his pants if this kept up._

“No-one sir...you’re the only one.” 

Eider hummed in speculation, taking in every detail of the rapidly eroding man in front of him. John’s face was beet red now, sweat trickling down his face. His fingers clenched tightly into fists and his body literally shivering in reaction to Harold’s questioning. 

“This isn’t your first time playing this game either, is it Reilly? How many other male members of this staff have you perversely violated?” 

_“None!”_

“Really?”, the skepticism in Eider’s voice was prominent. 

“It’s the truth....I don’t...I don’t want to do that with anyone else’s stuff; with anyone else,” John’s voice trailed off into an indecipherable mumbling. 

“What was that?” 

“I said, I only want _you_....sir.” 

Eider’s eyes widened behind his spectacles and he re-assessed his victim. A small smirk crossed his lips as he came to a decision. Snapping his phone shut he stepped back. John’s eyes were locked on the floor. 

“I think we might perhaps come to a compromise here, Mr. Reilly. If you do _exactly_ as I tell you.” 

**coronetcoronetcoronetcoronetcoronet**

NOTES: Sorry to cut this off right here (evil laughter) but I have to work today. I will post the second half of this one shot when I get home tonight. Kmmerc, hope you enjoy this little foray into our boys’ playtime! Thanks again for your inspiration and for sharing your creativity with us. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter one shot for kmmerc!

Title: Room Service  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Finch/Reese  
Genre: Deep Role-play, Slash, Sub/Dom, Orgasm Denial, Finch knows what Reese needs....and gives it to him.

NOTES: A one-shot, for kmmerc. Chapter 2 of 2

**coronetcoronetcoronetcoronetcoronet**

_“I think we might perhaps come to a compromise here, Mr. Reilly. If you do **exactly** what I tell you.”_

**coronetcoronetcoronetcoronetcoronet**

 

“Yes sir. Tell me what you want.” John’s tone dripped desperation.

“Remove your clothing, Mr. Reilly, down to your briefs. Fold it neatly and place it on the table. Leave your shoes over by the door. Stand at parade rest when you are done.”

John began to strip before Eider had finished his instructions, tempering his eagerness with the knowledge that _not_ following Harold’s orders to the letter would only make things worse. Finishing up, he stood waiting for Eider’s next demands.

Harold admired the tall, well-muscled man in front of him. John’s skin was smooth, kissed with an even tan that Eider was certain would show no lines. His cock was so hard now that the Concierge had no doubt Reilly must almost be in physical discomfort from his need to ejaculate. _Well, that may be awhile...he’d better get used to holding it._

“It seems, from what you’ve told me and from your actions on the security feed that you have developed a _fixation_ on me.”

“Yes sir.” John whispered, still engrossed in the carpet pattern.

“While this could be interpreted as flattering by myself, that would also imply that somehow you see yourself worthy of having romantic intentions towards me. That you consider yourself my _equal_.”

"No sir!" Reilly's voice was hot with denial, raising his eyes for a split second before turning them again to the floor.

"You just proved my point. You think you have the _right_ to disagree with me." Eider circled the now silent man. "You certainly think yourself good enough to pilfer my belongings."

John bit his lip to keep from answering....his cock was on _fire. If Eider would just...._

"Kneel."

_Ohthankgod!_ With a gasp of relief John's legs folded, knees sinking into the luxurious carpet. He heard the sound of a chair being dragged over to him, the wooden clawed feet stopping just a foot away. Eider's shoes appeared in front of his eyes and Reilly's fingers dug into the thick wool fibers as he stared at the fine Italian loafers. The fragrance of high-end leather hit his nostrils and he shuddered, imagining how soft the uppers would feel against his cheek, the roughness of the sole pressing into his Adam's apple.

The quiet snick and rattle of the Concierge's fly being undone caught John's attention and he quivered...hoping... _praying_ that he just might get the chance to-

Harold sat down, knees spread, smiling as he watched John swallow; pleased that he did not lift his gaze. "You will suck me off John Reilly. You will not make a sound. If you do or if you come before I allow you to, I will have the police haul you out of here bare-assed naked. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Eider."

"For your sake, I hope you're better at this than you are at carrying bags."

John couldn't resist....Harold's tone, his self-confidence, his authority was so unshakable it was all the bellman could ever ask for. Without saying a word he lowered his head and rested the side of his face on the toe of Eider's right shoe, silently acknowledging the older man's dominance and John's willingness to submit to him.

Harold said nothing....allowing Reilly to pay homage to him before breaking the silence after a long moment.

"Begin."

John raised himself on his hands and knees and moved forward, angling his chin up towards Eider's crotch. He kept his eyes averted and made no attempt to touch Harold's legs. He nuzzled the thick, semi-erect penis with his cheek before laving it from root to crown; his tongue make long, slow swipes along its hardening length. When he reached the tip, he realized that Harold was uncut and had to force himself not to grunt in pleasure as he suckled on the sensitive skin.

Eider’s breathing quickened; the rapid exhalations through his nose sounding like music in Reilly’s ears. _He likes it...what I’m doing. I want to come so bad!_ John’s first impulse was to speed up, to swallow Harold’s shaft down until it tickled the back of his throat but the Concierge was a man of refined tastes. If he’d wanted to fuck John’s mouth he would have just done so.

John took his time, losing himself in the sensations of Harold's slick, hot skin against his lips; the salty-bitter musk of Eider's fluids as the older man's cock began to leak precum. Harold groaned, hips bucking forward a fraction as Reilly teased his now prominent glans, the sensitive head emerging from its hood of skin.

John’s own penis lay hard and full against his thigh, his balls heavy and tight, twitching with the need for release. The ex-soldier called on all the mental tricks he’d been taught to keep his orgasm at bay, concentrating all his attention and need into bringing Harold closer to his own completion.

Eider gave a strangled gasp; hands clenching on the arms of his chair as he came; Reilly’s throat working convulsively to swallow everything. Harold watched as the shivering, sweaty man between his thighs took it all; his eyes closed and an expression of bliss on his handsome features.

When at last Harold began to soften, John licked him clean with very slow, gentle caresses of his tongue; mindful of how sensitive Eider must be. When Reilly finished, he moved away; sitting back on his heels, hands clasped behind his neck and stared at Eider’s shoes.

_Dear God that was......._ It took Harold a moment to collect himself. As he tucked his now limp penis back inside his pants he regarded his partner. John waited, silent, unmoving....perfectly obedient for whatever the Concierge wished to do to him. He was so beautiful that Harold almost ended things right then. He knew however that there was still one thing to be done....something John needed and Harold would never, ever deny him. 

“That was....adequate Mr. Reilly. I’ve had worse certainly but it is clear that when you _apply_ yourself, you are capable of following directions. Stand up.”

John was on his feet so quickly his movements were a blur. He kept his hands behind his neck and waited. Eider rose from his chair and noted the small, dark spot on John’s briefs. Harold swore he could see Reilly’s prick throb with suppressed need.

“It appears that your preseminal fluid has stained your briefs.”

John’s face flushed again as he felt Eider’s hands on his waist, pulling the wet shorts off his hips and letting them drop to his ankles.

“Unfortunately for me, you didn’t actually ejaculate...and as I honor _my_ commitments, you will not leave here naked.” He ran a finger along John’s length with a feather-light caress, watching Reilly’s abdominal muscles clench as he fought not to make a sound.

“It is a shame though, I’m sure this would be quite a sight for both our guests and Mr. Fowler. He might want to fuck you before you’re taken to jail.”

John was fighting back his orgasm with every fibre of his being by now....he was so close....if he could just hang on....

“Step out of that dirty rag and follow me.” Eider walked to the bedroom without looking back to see if he was being obeyed. John kicked off his briefs and marched after the Concierge, moving to stand at the foot of the massive king bed. 

“No, you won’t be naked Mr. Reilly. I will allow you to wear this...”

Eider held out a pair of fuchsia boxer shorts, smiling as John struggled to hide his reaction. _How the hell did he find those? They were.....he was in my apartment?_ The thought of Harold Eider in his personal space, searching through his chest of drawers, rummaging in his closet almost pushed John over the edge. He closed his eyes, mentally clawing his way back from the brink when he heard Eider kneel in front of him.

“Lift your feet, left then right and step into these.”

Helpless to resist any of Eider’s commands John did so, keeping his eyes shut as the too small garment was dragged up his legs; over his buttocks and trapping his cock against the silky fabric. Harold took his time adjusting John’s penis and balls, arranging them to his liking.

“There....you make quite the picture Mr. Reilly. How do they feel? You have my permission to speak.”

“Tight.... _nnnghh_ ”

“Really, they’re quite comfortable on me but then they are made for my size.” Harold brushed the tip of John’s cock with one finger, pleased at the ragged moan his touch elicited.

_“Please Mr. Eider.....please....ohgod....”_

“Is this what you did with them, Mr. Reilly? Did you touch yourself, imagining that you were touching me? That I would allow you to touch me?”

“Mr. Eider....” John was sobbing now. _“Please....please...please...”_

“Was that thought alone enough to make you come? Come for me John.... _now!_ ”

Reilly cried out, Harold’s name spilling from his lips as his hips bucked, semen dribbling down his legs. His knees gave out and he fell forward, rolling onto his side as his vision faded out.

All at once he felt Finch’s hands pulling him up, cradling him in arms surprising in their wiry strength. Harold stroked John’s hair, whispering his name over and over again; offering quiet reassurances of his love, his pleasure, his admiration of the now spent and shivering man he held.

Reese drew in a deep, shuddering breath; doing his best to calm himself as he came down from his release. His eyelids fluttered open and he focused his gaze on the familiar, trusted features of his partner.

“Harold....that was amazing.”

“You are the one who amazes me.” Finch’s eyes flicked over Reese’s face and body. “Are you alright?”

“I feel wonderful....just exhausted.”

“I’m sure....” came Finch’s dry rejoinder. “Can you stand? We should get you cleaned up.”

With the help of the bedpost, John got to his feet and with Harold’s assistance, removed the recluse’s boxers. Both men retired to the palatial bathroom and the luxury walk in shower that took up most of it.

**coronetcoronetcoronetcoronetcoronet**

 

Sometime later the two men were stretched out, relaxed and sleepy in the bed; lights extinguished as they floated in a sea of contentment.

“I never thought you’d get so into things, Finch.”

Harold smiled, nose rubbing along John’s chest. “I told you I liked hotels, Mr. Reese....they allow a certain anonymity.”

“I was wondering...” Reese's voice was hesitant.

“There are other uniforms in the wardrobe, John.” Finch whispered.

Reese’s eyes popped open. “ _What?_ you mean?”

“Go to sleep John.”

“Yes sir.”

**coronetcoronetcoronetcoronetcoronet**

NOTES: Well, there it is folks. K, I hope you like this little diversion. I can totally see Finch and Reese using the Coronet to ‘play house’ in from time to time. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback for Chapter 1. I hope this finish lives up to expectations.


End file.
